1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to farm equipment, and more specifically, to a multi-purpose farm implement, wherein goods may be selectively transported, unloaded, and presented to livestock.
2. Description of the Art
Generally, modern day farming requires an assortment of expensive equipment for performing a variety of tasks. As a result, it is desirable to maximize the use of such equipment, so as to minimize the need for additional equipment. Maximum use is a function of capacity, as well as versatility.
The gathering and storage of hay usually requires a tractor and at least three additional pieces of equipment, namely, a baler, a wagon, and a loader. After the hay is baled, a loader is used to load the bales of hay onto a wagon. The wagon is then taken by tractor to a storage facility, where the hay is to be unloaded. In order to unload the hay, the farmer must either make a second trip to and from the field to bring the loader to the storage facility, or he must have a second loader stationed at the storage facility. Thus, it is desirable to have a wagon capable of unloading the bales of hay, so that the farmer need not expend additional time or money, either shuttling the single loader back and forth or purchasing a second loader, respectively.
As a result of having to make separate trips to and from the field in order to move the hay and the loader, some farmers load more than one wagon at a time and pull them in series to the storage facility. Not only does such practice require additional wagons, but in some areas it is illegal. If the farmer needed to make only one trip per load between the field and the storage facility, then he would be less likely to pull multiple wagons in series. Also, if the wagon for hauling the bales had a greater capacity, then the farmer would be even less likely to pull multiple wagons. Thus, it is desirable that a wagon have a sufficiently large capacity as to minimize the number of wagons required, as well as the number of trips to and from the field.
When the time comes for feeding the hay to the livestock, the farmer generally loads the bale(s) on a wagon and takes the bale(s) to a feeder or feeders for presentation to the livestock. A bale of hay is then unloaded into the feeder for consumption by the livestock. With many feeders, the bale of hay is dropped on the ground within the feeder, and thus, capable of damaging the feeder, as well as being susceptible to spoilage. Thus, it is desirable to have a feeder that is transportable, so that the bale(s) of hay may be placed within the feeder by a loader at the storage facility. Although a loader could be taken along with the wagon to the feeder, two trips would be required, with resulting inefficiency. Also, it is desirable that the feeder hold the hay off the ground to minimize waste and spoilage.
Another problem with feeders is that they may only be suitable for one size bale of hay. As a result, if the farmer ever switches to a different type of baler, then he would also have to acquire a compatible feeder. Thus, it is desirable that a feeder be suitable for any size bale. Additionally, it is desirable that a feeder have a sufficiently large capacity as to minimize the number of feeders and/or trips to the feeders.
Finally, it is desirable to have a single piece of equipment that can be used as a wagon, an unloader, and a feeder, and that has all of the desired attributes for each piece of equipment. The present invention provides such a multi-purpose farm implement, performing at least three functions, each of which typically requires a separate piece of equipment. First, it provides a wagon for transporting a load of goods. Second, it provides means for unloading the goods being transported, which, in the case of bales of hay, can then be stacked with a loader at a more convenient time. Third, it provides structure for presenting goods to livestock. Thus, the present invention represents a contribution to the art of farming equipment, in that it helps maximize the use of equipment, thereby minimizing the amount of equipment required and resources expended in performing a given task.